


Sinceridad herida (Fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Elricest, Fanart, Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Just an Elricest fanart, inspired by my favourite fanfic "Y al regresar a casa..." by Lila Negra, wich is only available in FF.net by the moment (link inside).





	Sinceridad herida (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Y al regresar a casa...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341880) by Lila Negra. 



> Black ink and watercolor :3


End file.
